Wayward worlds
by Jumperjacket
Summary: What if you literally held the fate of the world in the palm of your hands, and the only thing standing between it and the apocalypse was you and a handful of heroes from other worlds? Only one thing you can do.


Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story, only those sprouting from the story's base.

CH 1: Key of the Savior

"Hey out there, have _you ever have one of those days when you wake up feeling like a million bucks. That's how I felt when I got up this morning, and sure enough the bus I had to catch didn't leave without me like normal, the jackass at school didn't mess with me, and the girl of my dreams spoke to me for the first time in I don't know how long. With this kind of day where nothing can go wrong, it's the perfect opportunity to confess my feelings."_ The boy thought to himself before something of questionable origin slammed down into his forehead, whilst not enough to hurt, it did manage to rend him from his own thoughts.

"You're thinking out loud again you know. If you keep narrating your life there won't be a girl in the world who'd go for you."

"Akane, when did you get here?" The boy asked up to the girl above him wearing an incredulous smile that clearly displayed a respect for her appearing undetected.

"You're in class idiot." She responded with a sigh.

_"That's Akane Serizawa, she's my classmate and about the only person who would talk to me when I transferred here. She has long black hair and glasses that really bring out her onyx eyes, and aside from that she also has a really great body." _Once again the same object from before slammed into his head, however this time it hurt.

"You're still talking out loud you idiot." She shouted, notably louder than anything he had ever said, "And what is it with that great body crap?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled in the opposite direction of Akane, gaining a harsh shy from her.

"Why are you always like that?" Akane asked out, gaining a soft chuckle from the boy who turned his gaze to the clock on the wall, mentally counting down the seconds until the class let out they were released for the day.

_"Akane is the only friend I have here, mostly because it's not that easy to adjust to a new environment. Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Norsh Stephens, well, Norugi Sekai here, I was born in America and after my mom's big break, we moved here to Japan, Tokyo to be exact. I'm sixteen years old and African American, or is that African Japanese now...well whatever, life here is nothing like I had expected, and school, much like in American, sucks." _Norugi thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair, gazing around the room toward all the people surrounding him. _"However that's all going to change when school lets out, then I'll have the chance I need."_ Ignoring the words Akane said to him from his side he gazed up at the wall and counted the seconds on the clock again.

"Hey d'you?" Asked one of the students sitting parallel to Norugi, breaking from his thoughts once again he tuned in to the conversation, "There was another case."

"You mean about the murders where they found people with their hearts ripped out?" Asked another student in response.

"Yeah, they say that there are these creepy black things running around, they have yellow eyes and shit, talk about creepy."

"C'mon don't tell me you actually buy that crap, it's probably just some guy with a really sick hobby." He said shooting down his friend's statement which then led to a whole new argument.

"Norugi, do you really think that story is true?" Akane asked, shivering slightly, trying to keep the image from her mind.

"Let's hope not, with my job and all I don't usually get back until late so if it is like that then I'm probably screwed." He said once again looking to the clock, only a few seconds remained before he'd be released out into the world. Akane sighed, no matter what she said he seemed to be focused on something else, and then as he'd been waiting for what felt like an eternity, the bell sounded and it didn't even take two seconds for him to be ready and out the door.

"Ah, Norugi wait!" Akane said, hopping from her seat, scrambling to gather her things and chasing after him. However he was a man on a mission, running through the halls until he reached classroom 2-C. Struggling to catch his breath he gazed around for Himeko Inui, The girl he'd been longing for ever since the first month he'd been there, It was a long day, and he'd been fighting with one of the gang members in the school who'd been picking on some kid and then got a little too liberal with the black jokes when he tried to stop them. After an unclear outcome in battle he'd been sulking through the streets when she'd come across him and tended to his wounds, it was then that he'd been branded as trouble, one to avoid at all costs, even the kid he'd helped avoided him, and that was just the beginning, in the end the only one who ever hung out with him was Akane, but that'd change today, he was going to tell her how he felt, and almost on cue with that thought, she emerged from the classroom and stared at him, surrounded by two girls who seemed to hung around her every passing second of the day, they were even there when she helped him.

"Inui-san, can I talk to you?"

"…?" She didn't speak, but her eyes seemed to inquire where her words could not, to say that this girl was beautiful would be an understatement; she could lure sailors to a willing death with her smile. As Norugi stumbled over his words Akane arrived behind him, dropping various papers from her arms as she tried to catch her breath, but shortly after she did, she'd froze in the intensity of the atmosphere that had somehow frozen up everybody in the area.

"I-I was wondering, if you're not doing anything on Friday, maybe you'd like to-" Norugi's eyes drifted, not from nervousness, but more because the girl before him had begun walking away.

"Not interested, I don't care to be involved with someone like you." She said with a chuckle, walking down the hallway as if completely denying the existence of the boy who'd mustered the courage to speak to her. Standing like a statue in the hallway, surrounded by mocking snickers the boy released the tension in his arms and cast his eyes to the ground.

"Norugi…." Akane reached for the boy who stepped forward and walked just before she could reach him. By the time tomorrow rolled around, he'd be looked down on for a whole other reason. Hands stuffed in his pockets he slowly walked away yet to Akane he might as well have been miles away by now, no matter how far she stretched her hand, it felt like she'd never reach him.

"I'm such an idiot: I must have put her on the spot or something." He thought aloud as he walked through the streets, sullenly heading to his part-time job, which he more than likely wouldn't able to focus on at the moment, not that working at a convenience store, required much focus, but that was besides the point, "I should apologize to her."

"For what, are you really to blame for following your heart?" Asked a voice from the side, Norugi turned to an old man, gazing at him through the crowd that seemed to slow down dramatically with his words.

"How do you know what I'm talking about?"

"You've been talking to yourself for a while now."

"Oh"

"Is it really so wrong to seek happiness?" Asked the old man, stroking his long beard as he inquired.

"No…" Norugi replied looking toward the ground.

"One must find his own happiness in life, however sometimes that can be made harder when looking for it with another. That is why humans struggle so, coming to grips with what happiness is and the darkness that lies within them all. Let me ask you, do you believe that all humans are essentially bad, do they all wish for destruction?" He asked stroking his beard once again.

"What? Of course not, where are these questions coming from?"

"One who would blame himself for having his heart stomped on, you're a curious one. Do you believe humanity deserves salvation?"

"Huh?"

"Of all those around you, most laughed at your misfortune, only one among them sought to comfort you, that is the nature of humans, do you believe that they deserve a chance?"

"So long as one person stands up among the rubble there is no reason for destruction. You can't judge everyone based on such general views." Norugi stated with conviction, clutching his fist as he mulled over the old man's words.

"If you truly believe that, then I want you to have these." He said holding out his hand to the young boy. As Norugi reached out for them, three small spheres dropped into his hand.

"What are these?"

"Something that will bring light, just think of the things that make you happy when you hold them." The man said with smile, making Norugi's gaze fall down to them, but once his eyes returned to the spot the old man had been in there was nothing there, as if the man had been little more than a phantom, but the spheres in his hand was testament to the man's existence. Shrugging to himself Norugi stuffed the spheres in his pockets and continued down the road.

(-)

"Hah, hah, hah." Strong breaths came from the dark streets of Shibuya, as the boy fled, being chased by the shadows crawling along the ground, in only a moment, they had managed to eclipse the world around him in darkness and soon they'd close in on him, however it didn't take long for the boy to realize the darkness would not relent, and soon he'd been cornered in front of the statue of Hachiko. Panic had over taken him and he vainly swung a stick he'd found on the ground, and only his screams could be heard as his heart was violently torn from his body and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Amongst the darkness a single person stood sighing in disappointment.

"Not him either, haven't found anyone with a strong enough heart yet, too bad. I guess I'll just have to keep looking, not that's it's a bad thing though. After all, the search is always more fun than the catch." The boy said before walking away with the darkness withdrawing at his every step.

(-)

Norugi walked home in the darkness, after finishing a long day of work (Reading manga on the job) He reached into his pockets grabbing the spheres as he read through the pages of "Naruto", and as the book reached it's climax he arrived at his front door, drowning himself in something else helped take the sting off of having your heart broken. Opening the door he walked in, never taking his eyes from the book as he locked the door and removed his shoes aiming for the stairs to lock himself in his room.

"You're finally home huh?" Asked a voice from the kitchen of the western style house, and sighing Norugi replied.

"Yeah, I'm home Ma."

"Akane told me what happened are you okay?" She said scrubbing the dishwater from her hands as Norugi groaned and made his way toward the stairs.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm just gonna go straight to bed, sorry Ma." He said as he maneuvered past the woman and headed towards his room. He didn't want to have the "There's a better girl out there for you." talk. Lying his bed, he fished an orb from his pocket and held it to the light on the ceiling.

"Think of something that makes you happy?" He repeated, gazing around his room as if searching for something, he locked eyes with the manga he had been reading only minutes earlier and then gazed to the side looking at his old copy of kingdom hearts 2, he'd brought it from America after his brother moved out, he'd had all his stuff to keep and never being one to throw out something just for being obsolete he'd kept it in case nostalgia hit, it had, many times over, "I guess, my vices make me happy."

Thinking those words had sparked something the orb in his hand had begun to glow and shortly after he'd lost sight, slipping into a sub-conscious he stared into the ceiling with dead eyes and not long after, everything in his mind went to static.

(-)

Once Norugi regained his senses it had already become morning, but despite the way he'd fallen asleep he woke up feeling the greatest he'd ever felt in years, even his pillow felt soft and warm, more comfortable than he'd ever remembered, and the way it thumped was especially…wait.

"Pillows don't thump." He said to himself, lifting his head he opened his heavy eyes and gazed at the strange pillow that had a twin and for some reason a sweet scent and delicate breaths. Once his eyes focused he'd come to see the reason the pillow was so strange, "Oh, it's a girl."

Beginning to sweat he gained away from the girl with a smile, only to bump into something on the other side that grunted slightly after the sudden touch, well, maybe not a grunt, to him it sounded more like a moan, sweating harder now he turned back toward the source of the voice and caught sight of another girl. Gulping silently, he lifted himself and gazed at the two, yet now that he gaze had been elevated he noticed that it wasn't just them, behind the big breasted girl he had woken up on, dressed in a camisole that seemed too adult for her sweet personality, and behind her was a boy with blonde hair and a frog cap on his head, holding on to the girl like he had never felt the warmth of another person before, and behind him was another girl with pink hair and very subtle muscles that complimented her body. Turning to the other side he stared at the other three, a girl with beautiful red hair, wearing pink down to her feet and behind her was a boy with short spiky brown hair, behind was a silver haired boy lying so close to the edge of the bed that it was a wonder why he hadn't fallen off yet. It wasn't that there were suddenly people in his bed that shocked him the most, it was that he knew these people, and there was no way that they could exist in the real world, for on his right was Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. To his left was Kairi, Sora, and Riku, all lying side by side.

"_This has to be some sort of dream right? This isn't even possible."_ He thought to himself, leaning closer to the others on his bed, but he was sure he'd woken up, and after he pinched his own cheeks he knew he could feel pain, but the sight before him was all, but possible.

"Are you awake?" Norugi jumped at the voice and hopped out the bed faster than humanly possible and rushed to the door before the others in the bed could wake up from it, after all, if this was real, there was no telling what would happen if they woke up in this situation.

"I'm up, do you need something Ma?" He asked cracking the door slightly, not allowing the woman to see inside.

"It's almost time for school, you should get going."

"Oh, I um, have a headache, I think I'm going insane and seeing things that aren't really there. I think I should stay home today." He said quickly lamely trying to cover up his strange behavior. Shaking her head, she replied with a smile.

"I understand, but try to come up with a better lie next time, come see me out and make sure you don't make too much noise." She said walking from the door and exhaling deeply, he walked out behind her, calmly closing the door behind him as he followed her, seeing out and locking the door behind her as she left he relaxed against it.

"That was close."

"Dammit Naruto, what are doing in my bed!" The shout was really clear and soon behind it followed a loud bang, which Norugi assumed was the sound the boy being punched through his bed. Not long after that was a girl's scream and things shattering all around. Moving his body quickly back up the stairs, he grabbed onto the knob and steeped into the room, adding himself into the volatile situation, yet due to the intensity of all staring at the strange people before them, they didn't even notice his presence. He walked through into the chaos, and much like he'd assumed, the one who'd screamed was Hinata, covering herself with the sheets on the bed, on the right side Kairi collapsed into Sora's arms as he held a keyblade in his right hand, aiming it at the strange people they had woken up beside.

"What are you doing in my room, and who are you people!" Hinata shouted out with a burning blush on her face.

"Are you part of the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles at Riku who drew a keyblade from the air as well.

"Who? What are you talking about? And this is my room!" Sora said with a glare one would give to an enemy. As the tension rose Norugi walked around the room calmly picking up anything related to the origin of the six in front of him. Once that goal had been met he pulled Naruto from the hole as the others squared off, aside from Hinata who was too mortified to move. After waking Naruto he coughed into his fist to dispel the tension however it only managed to redirect it to himself.

"Actually this is my room." He said with an awkward smile.

"Then what are we doing here, did you do something to us?" Kairi asked, covering herself as if uncomfortable.

"I have no clue and no I didn't do anything to you. This is weird for me too, I just passed out yesterday and suddenly you were in my bed." Norugi explained however from the expressions on their faces, he wasn't going to get away with just that.

"Where are we?"

"Tokyo."

"Where the heck is that?" Naruto asked, rubbing the lump on his head, he'd gained thanks to his easy to anger teammate.

"Far east."

"Are you the one that brought us here?" Hinata asked, still wrapped up in the sheets on the bed.

"I don't think I did, I was just in my bed last night looking at this orb and-" Norugi gazed down to the palm of his hand for the first time and in the center lied the sphere he'd been holding the night before, lodged into his hand like the most natural thing in the world, "Oh crap, I think I need to sit down or something."

"Hey, don't go freaking out in the middle of an explanation, did you bring us here?"

"I told you Sakura, I don't know any more than you do." He stated flatly, hoping to defuse the tension, however he'd made a huge mistake, that mistake was enough to bring glares down on him from all sides.

"Hey, is your name Sakura?" Asked Riku, gripping tighter on to his black keyblade.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" She asked, stepping closer to Norugi who had only now realized his blunder.

"Wait calm down okay, I can-" His words were cut short as Sakura pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall, yep that hurt, so this definitely was no dream, yet with how Sakura was acting, he sort of wished it was.

"Where are we! Explain now before I break your ribs."

"Sakura-chan, that's little too much isn't it." Naruto stated, looking through the window to the outside world, marveling at the strange metal things moving through the street.

"Is she always like that?" Sora asked looking over to the blonde on the floor.

"Yeah."

"I didn't do this, I don't know what's going on." He choked out under the powerful girl's grip, turning over to Riku who wore an expression that let him know not to seek help from him.

"How do you know my name then?"

"I know all of your names, I can tell you why so let go."

"I'm not letting go until you answer me!"

"Sakura-san." Hinata called out, "I don't think he's lying."

All turned back to the gentle eyed girl, simply looking at her face was enough to ease the hostility. "Fine." Sakura said releasing the boy who collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. Kairi helped him to his feet with a calm smile that rounded over to Sora.

"Thank you. " Norugi whispered as he rose.

"How do you know us?" Kairi asked in a sweet voice toward the boy, between her and Hinata, there couldn't be a single wave of malice left in the room, "Have you been watching us?"

"…..Yes and no, it's easy to explain, but I'm not sure if you guys could handle it. I mean if it were me…." He said trailing off, if things continued as they were there would be no use in hiding those things in the first place, he kept trying to come up with a lie in his head, but with Kairi's hand gently grabbing his shoulder, and the smile she wore, lying to her had become impossible. It would shake their worlds, but that would be their problem to deal with. Shuffling a little as if to decide whether or not to tell them he nodded his head and walked to the side dresser, fishing around in it for something. Once he found it, the boy rose back up with a book in hand and with his eyes closed, he threw it to Naruto.

"What is this, and why aren't you saying anything…..What the hell, hey this isn't funny!" He shouted after finally peering at the graphic novel in his hands, because of the English writing on it, he couldn't understand what was being said, but the bold text with his name and the familiar moments depicted on the pages was more than enough to let him know what exactly he was looking at. Sakura and Hinata closed in on the book, completely overwhelmed by it, but Norugi wasn't done, instead of paying attention to his three shinobi he fished out a case and tossed it to Riku, as his friend gathered around it, a collective gasp overcame them.

"This thing even has when I fought Pein! And….Wait a minute, Hinata said something right then, but what was it again? Because of that-" Naruto said pointing to the transformation he undertook shortly after she was injured. "I don't really remember it."

Hinata blushed, at Naruto's words, but even as he went through the pages Sakura only had one question in her head, "What is this exactly?"

"That's how I know you; you guys know what a comic book is right? In this world, all of you are characters in books, anime, and video games. Now do you understand why I'm so freaked out and why I didn't want to tell you?" He said sitting down against the far wall.

"Dude, I got some serious existential questions going through my head right now." Sora said, backing away from Riku as if the get away from the cursed video game case with his face on it.

"Does this mean that we don't exist?" Asked Kairi with the saddest eyes Norugi had ever seen in his life.

"Not quite." Though the question was aimed at Norugi, it wasn't he who answered; instead the voice came from the far right of the room. A young man, no doubt the same man Norugi had met the day before, leaned against the wall, "I see you have good taste Norugi."

"Why aren't you still old?" Norugi screamed pointing to the man in front of him.

"Is that really the question you should be asking right now? Anyway, to answer you, I only appeared that way because it seemed less threatening, I had thought of coming as a child, but it appears under the right circumstances, that can also be creepy." He replied with a smile, unbefitting his now intimidating appearance.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Sora asked with a frown, still trying to process what he had seen earlier.

"No, Norugi was."

"Huh? I didn't-"

"Not consciously, no. However you summon them through thought and I must say that I'm impressed with your choice, they'll surely be able to assist you." The man said in a silent voice as he walked forward.

"Who are you?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, my name is Astaroth. I'm here on business of grave import." Astaroth replied, walking to the center of the room.

"Are, we fake, do we really exist?" Naruto asked stepping toward the man who seemed to hold all the answers.

"Do you know of the theory of parallel dimensions? A different world can be created alongside another, spawned by a simple thought or idea."

"You mean like the belief that in this world when we go right, there's another world where we go left." Norugi asked.

"Yes, Other dimensions can be created simply by thinking up a story, in this world you are characters, however thanks to the idea and the rules created within the fantasy world, another universe is created solely for that world. In other words, you are real, simply not in the plain of existence."

"Then how do we get back there?" Asked Riku.

"You do not, not until Norugi finishes his job."

"What job?"

"Do you know of the prophecy for next year?"

"Yeah."

"What prophecy?" Sora asked to Norugi who sighed before responding.

"Long ago there was a race of people who recorded history on a calendar; these people wrote down events that had come to pass in their time, however there was a strange difference from how most people do this."

"What do you mean?"

"These people, the Mayans, didn't stop with their history, they continued on, even through the years to come, listing events long before they even happened."

"So they were crazy?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's the weird thing, every event written came to pass."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but the thing he mentioned just now was the fact that at a certain point, the Mayans stopped. Right at the year 2012 there was nothing written, people nowadays have come up with the bright idea that means the world is going to end."

"And they are correct."

Norugi shuddered, gazing up to the man before him as if he'd just said the sky was falling, "You're kidding right?"

"No, those with power have decided that the earth has run its course, or more accurately, that humanity has no more right to rule this world. The world will not end, simply humanity." Those words sent chills through everyone. The one before them had just said that as if it were a friendly greeting, "Next year, the human race will be wiped from this planet like the stain that it is."

" 'gulp' …Why?" Norugi asked, still shaken, even if he wanted to disbelieve what the man had said, the aura he gave off led to his sincerity.

"Because humanity has only proven its untrustworthiness. Every chance we give them has been thrown back in our face. However, HE did not wish to rend you of your choice, it is why HE gave you free will in the first place. So you were given a chance, a single hero, one worthy of humanity's representation would be chosen, to face down humanity's taint. The one chosen was you."

"Me….Why me, I'm not-"

"Because when I asked you, you said this." He whispered, waving his arm to display an image before him.

"_**So long as one person stands up among the rubble there is no need for destruction! You can't judge everyone of such general views."**_

"Do you remember saying that, you are the first person to say that and mean it. So you were given the means to live up to your own words. We want to see if you can be the one to stand up among the rubble, even though it is afloat in an ocean."

Norugi looked down to the floor as his eyes wavered, trying his best to understand what had just been said. All understood his confusion, but a question needed to be asked, Sakura stepped forward and questioned, "No to sound cold hearted, but what does this have to do with us?"

Though that question hurt Norugi, he understood what it meant, if they weren't from this world, it demise was not their problem. Astaroth smiled with the grin of a deceptive fox and the sight disgusted Naruto, "You've seen haven't you, your stories are linked to this world, so long as that is so, the moment this world ends, so will everything tied to it." Sakura had expected that answer, but the others seemed shocked by it, "Think of it as a tree; your worlds are mere branches of one tree, however, if the base catches aflame the branches will burn as well."

"So we're to fight this battle of yours with him? What will happen to our worlds?" Sora asked in a rage.

"Norugi summoned three heroes from two worlds, and the true hero who defines the world is drawn out as well, in this case that would be you Sora, and you Naruto. Without your presence the world you're from is frozen in stasis, unable to move, yet should you fall in the battle your world will vanish."

"No pressure." Naruto said with a frown.

"Why does this sound like some sort of game?" Riku asked, perturbed by the man's words.

"I'm sorry if it came across that way, we are simply giving you a chance to defend yourselves from the impending apocalypse. However, I'd be a liar to say that I am not gaining some type of enjoyment from this."

"Bastard." Sakura muttered.

"Maybe so. That orb I gave you Norugi is called the **key to salvation; **it will allow you to fight against those with the darkest of hearts. It has named you as the savior and you must play that role to completion. With it in hand, you can summon heroes from other worlds to help you fight against those meant to destroy." Astaroth said, smiling wider than ever before.

"Fight against whom exactly?" Norugi asked.

"There are others, among humanity there are more who'd seek individual glory rather than to protect those around them. There are 12 who wield the **key to destruction**, a sphere that allows them to summons villains and their armies from other worlds, and one is rather close, I'm sure you've heard the stories of the young men having their hearts ripped out?"

"Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Indeed. They are looking for you Norugi, and now that you've activated the key, it'll be rather easy to find you. Only one can engage you at a time, but if so, they must defeat you before the next full moon or else their key will be forfeit to you. We are on a time limit after all, and should one not engage you by the next full moon, the closest to you will forfeit their key."

"So you're forcing them to fight me?"

"They knew the rules when they accepted. With each key you destroy you gain more power, and you'll be able to summon three more heroes from another world of your choosing. They can attack you at any time, and even kill you without ever facing you directly in battle."

"Hey, what kind of bullshit is this? He has to fight with only six heroes, but the enemy can summon a whole army, and there's twelve of these bastards? You're so full it!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"I agree, that's completely unfair." Hinata shouted.

"Really, there was only supposed to be one destroyer, but the **key to salvation** I handed to others turned into one of destruction when they held it. In other words, blame your own misfortune on human nature." He stated wearing the devious smile once again. Astaroth moved back and turned his back to the seven children.

"Wait, why did you give me three?" Norugi asked, grabbing the other two spheres from his pocket.

"Those are the final two **keys to salvation; **it now depends on you to find your other allies, however they will not be able to summon warriors, simply given the power to fight alongside you."

"Why would they try to destroy their own world anyway, what can they gain from it?" Riku inquired.

"Those who defeat the savior will be granted dominion over the dimensions. They could simply use their power to rule others worlds unable to defend against their power. Or the can break the rules and travel to a universe where warriors can destroy planets with their strength and summon a creature to make them immortal."

"Why me, I don't have powers or anything, I can't fight people like that, it's not like I can kill heartless with self-taught martial arts. What can I do?"

Astaroth smiled genuinely for the first time and whispered over to the boy, "True strength lies within your allies." With those words he opened the door and walked through it before asking one final question, "You all will fight with him right?"

"Of course." Hinata replied instantly

"I've dealt with interplanetary disasters before." Sora said locking his hands behind his head.

"If Sora's in, so am I. Besides, I kind of think it sucks how you put Norugi in this alone, so I wanna help him out." Riku said with a cocky grin.

"I won't turn my back on someone who needs help, right Sora?" Kairi said smiling over to the blushing boy.

"Yeah."

"It's not like we really have a choice anyway, you said we can't go back until this is done. I'll be honest, I'm definitely feeling the pressure, but I'm not going to lose." Sakura said, glaring at Astaroth.

"Yeah, so suck you jackass, once we beat those key guys, we're gonna kick your smug ass!" Naruto shouted out in complete arrogance, but surprisingly, all in the room besides Norugi nodded to that comment, "So what do you say?"

Norugi looked up and then gazed around the room. None of them knew him or had a reason to trust him, but they agreed to fight with him. He had a lot of pressure, but he could do it so long as they stood with him, "If they'll help me, then I'll play your stupid game, I refuse to let my world be destroyed on a stupid whim, or because some jackasses want to play god. I'll be this world's messiah, and then I'll make sure that nothing like this ever happens again!"

A smile around through his allies and Astaroth smilingly left the room whispering, "I expect great things." Once gone, the pressure in the room suddenly felt immense, everyone's eyes hit the ground, they made it sound easy, but in truth, facing an apocalypse that could destroy everything they loved was no small feat.

"I was telling the truth." Norugi muttered, loud enough for all to hear. When their eyes reached up to him he continued, "I will not fail, I can't, not with so much at stake. After all, it was my big mouth that got us into this. I'm sorry." He said bowing his head to the others.

"There's nothing wrong with being gallant. Actually it's a nice quality in a guy." Sakura said with a chuckle, "Phew, just another day right, looking forward to working with you?"

"Thank you, I should have asked this first and I will from now on, but will you all fight with me?" He asked holding out his hand, palm down, and with a collective chuckle everyone joined in, placing their hand on his, "Alright, team Savior."

"That name sucks." Naruto chimed.

"Well, I've never been good at naming things. Look we'll come up with one later alright. Anyway, we'll be together for a while, let's kick some ass!" Norugi shouted and shot his hand up, along with all the others, even Hinata who had completely forgotten why she was covering herself, and when the sheet fell off, all eyes hit her. And after four massive nosebleeds from the men in the room Hinata remembered and ran from the room screaming.

"There's clothes in my mom's room." He shouted covering up his nose.

"_Hey out there, you ever have one of those days where you wake up feeling like a million bucks, only to get turned down by the girl of your dreams, get an object from some weird guy, then wake up the next day beside fictional characters, then be told that you're the only thing standing between humanity and a swift Armageddon, and you have to fight twelve psychopaths, each wielding their own army, in order to save the world and all the universes parallel to it?...Yeah, didn't think so." _

Norugi sighed and looked up to the ceiling, _"Oh well, what the hell, if I don't fight I'm doomed anyway, so….I'm gonna fight to win."_

End

(-)

Man that was short considering how long I make most chapters in my other stories. This is simply an experiment, if responded to well, I will continue this, if not, it'll end here. Anyway, peace out.


End file.
